


Stay

by Mysenia



Series: Daddy Kink/Gentle Dom Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Chris Argent, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, M/M, Multi, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Maybe it was the start of something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiranightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/gifts).



> 29\. "Stay the night? I'll take good care of you."

It was supposed to be a quick stop at the Hale-Argent residence before he went home. He was just dropping off the recipe book he had borrowed from Peter and then was heading home.

Not being enticed in and fed. Not being bundled up on the couch with Peter on one side and Chris on the other. Not being given a hot chocolate that was made like his mom used to make it.

It was just supposed to be a simple trip, a blink and you’ll miss it kind of visit.

“I thi–I need to go home.” Stiles said as he struggled to untangle himself from the blankets.

A gentle hand being placed on his knee had him looking up at Chris. “Stay the night?”

That sounded nice but no, if he stayed he would want to come back - make it a regular thing. Finally give in to Peter and Chris’s asking him to _stay_.

“We’ll take good care of you.” Peter whispered into his ear on the other side. “We just want to take care of you.”

And yeah he knew that. Would it really be so bad if he gave in?

“I need sleep.” He admitted, bowing his head.

“Of course Sweetheart, we’ll help you.” Peter pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and Stiles leaned into it. 

“We know you’re only agreeing for tonight.” Chris assured him as the hunter pulled Stiles onto his lap. 

Strong arms lifted him. Stiles closed his eyes and rested his head on Chris’s shoulder. He was in no position to agree to any more but it was nice to hear the Switches lay that out for him. 

They brought him upstairs and undressed Stiles, not allowing him to help. They redressed him in a pair of Peter’s pants and one of Chris’s shirts before placing him in the middle of their bed. He was surrounded by their scent and and wrapped in their clothes and it was more than he could ask for in that moment.

“Thank you.” He whispered, voice catching. 

Chris and Peter crawled into bed beside him, one on each side, and snuggled him between them. He could feel himself drifting off, not quite asleep but the stresses of the day no longer pushing on him.

He knew they would talk in the morning but for now he just enjoyed their presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
